Cheren's Snivy
|type1=Grass |media=special |catchepnum=PS462 |catchepname=Choices |prevonum=495 |epnum=PS461 |epname=Fussing and Fighting |current=With Cheren |va=no }} Cheren's Snivy (Japanese: チェレンのツタージャ Cheren's Tsutarja) is the given to by Professor Juniper in the Pokémon Adventures manga. History Snivy first appeared in Fussing and Fighting, as one of the Pokémon owned by Professor Juniper along with the other Unova Starters, and Tepig. A hungry sees some on a table and goes to eat them. Tepig's sloppy eating causes juices to fall on Snivy's back which it quickly washes off with his tail. Tepig causes more juice to fall on Snivy who attacks in anger and the two begin fighting. , the more peaceful of the three, unsuccessfully tries to get them to stop and constantly gets hit in the process. Eventually, Oshawott reaches his boiling point and begins attacking Tepig and Snivy, forcing them to use any object in Professor Juniper's lab they could find to protect themselves. Professor Juniper comes in to find the three in their violent tussle and sends them back into their Poké Balls; the three sleep inside while Professor Juniper worriedly wonders if they are truly ready to be Pokémon for the upcoming s. Later, Snivy, along with Tepig and Oshawott, are sent to 's home from the lab and the package reaches the boys hands. Black's cold, which he got after staying in the rain while waiting for package to come, causes him to sneeze and drop the box, releasing the Pokémon from their Poké Balls. Snivy and Tepig get into another fight and Oshawott once again tries to stop them only to get angry again and violently attack them. Tepig runs off with Black following, leaving Snivy at the mercy of Oshawott's rage. Later, Professor Juniper shockingly arrives to see the aftermath of the battle between Snivy and Oshawott. Next, and arrive wondering what had happened; while Professor Juniper worries about her broken Pokédexes, Bianca hands Cheren Snivy, stating that he resembled him, and takes Oshawott for herself. After they find Black and witness him and Tepig defeating a wild attacking , Snivy just looks away uninterested while the others look in shock. Afterwards, Snivy is used against Bianca's Oshawott which ends with the latter and his Trainer attacking Cheren and Snivy in anger. In Welcome To Striaton City!!, after Cheren and Bianca arrive in Striaton City to tell Black to take care of his Pokédex, they get roped into his Gym battle. Snivy, along with Oshawott and Tepig, now named Tep, are used to battle the Gym Leaders, Cilan, Chili, and Cress. Before doing so, Snivy is used to teach Bianca about Pokémon type compatibility by having him and Tep attack her Oshawott and teach Bianca which types are strong and weak against Pokémon. After passing through the Gyms challenge, they face the Gym Leaders. At first, Snivy and the others are overpowered by the three Pokémon belonging to the Gym Leaders but eventually gain the upper hand when they used teamwork. Snivy was defeated by Chili's after it made itself stronger with . Luckily, Tep managed to grab some of 's leaves and feeds them to Snivy and Oshawott, rejuvenating them. Just as they are revived, the match's time limit ends, allowing Cheren, Bianca, and Black to win with 3-2. In Fight in a Cold Climate, in Driftveil City, Cheren was attacked by two s and had Snivy taken from him. With the help of Black and Cheren's newly evolved , Cheren managed to free Snivy from its captors. Together, with Black's Nite, Snivy defeated the Grunt's Pokémon with a and combination. In Something Suspicious, Snivy was used in the Unova , where he battled Hood Man's after substituting it with his . Much to Black's confusion, Snivy had yet to evolve despite it being Cheren's first Pokémon. During the battle, Snivy was clearly outmatched, which disappointed Cheren. Cheren forcibly switched Snivy out with , who defeated the Hood Man and allowed Cheren to advance to the finals. Seeing how badly he treated his Snivy makes Black furious enough to challenge his friend in battle immediately. Snivy reappeared in The Transfer Student, where he was used to keep Hugh quiet after his loud talking kept disrupting the class Cheren was teaching. Personality and characteristics Snivy, like its species, is a proud and arrogant Pokémon. Snivy is shown to hate getting dirty and will instantly try to clean himself off. If whoever got him dirty in the first place continues doing so, Snivy will attack in retaliation. According to , Snivy and resemble each other. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Tackle|1=Vine Whip|2=Wrap|3=Grass Pledge}} Adventures.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Tackle|1=Vine Whip|2=Wrap|3=Grass Pledge}}}} In other manga In the Pocket Monsters BW: Meetings with the Legends manga Cheren received Snivy from Professor Juniper. Later, it was revealed to have evolved into when Cheren, along with Bianca and Brycen, took on some Team Plasma Grunts who were preventing them from getting to N. Related articles * Bianca's Oshawott Snivy Snivy Category:Adventures starter Pokémon it:Snivy di Komor zh:黑连的藤藤蛇